Eusonno Herb
by sasannisa
Summary: Gajeel went to the Fairy Hills on his own purpose but ended up unexpected.


**My first ever Fairy Tail fic! Enjoy!**

The iron dragon slayer looked up to the Fairy Hills sign in doubt. He bit the insides of his cheek, reading the letters on the large board above the entrance silently. Somehow, the pastel colored building gave him the uncertainty of conducting his intention. His grip on the tiny fabric bag in his hand tightened.

Well, it _is _a girls' dormitory. And generally, his nerves always made those odd twitches when it comes to girls' stuff, restraining him to get an inch closer. Well, apart from Juvia, of course. Although they weren't _that _close, Juvia was the only female that he knew was close to him. Perhaps it was because both of them had shared quite a lot of things in their former banned guild.

Gajeel was ready to turn around and head back to Fairy Tail but the thought about the dream he had last night encouraged him not to. It was surreal, that strange dream of his… or was it a nightmare? He wasn't really sure what to call it. Therefore, he ignored those tugging beneath his limbs and stepped his way into the three stories building.

His nose wrinkled when he got into the main lobby. Again, he reminded himself of being inside the female dormitory meant the rooms would smell of feminine scents. And this was just the main lobby. He still had to get a grip from those annoying scents if he wanted to continue on his purpose. Good thing nobody was home, otherwise he'd be shoved out of the dorm in a second.

He stepped forward, heading to the stairs to the second floor. It wasn't hard finding that bookworm's bedroom; he could see the stuffed book cases exposed from the unclosed curtains on her window. Thus, as soon as he reached the second level, he immediately knocked on the first door on his right. He then folded his arms on his chest, waiting.

"Coming…" called the person in the room weakly, followed by the constantly coughs and thuds of heavy things falling onto the floor. The door then opened with a soft creak, wide enough to only reveal a blue haired girl in her pajamas.

"Gajeel?" asked the girl with a confused look. "Wha– *cough* what are you doing here?"

"That geezer sent me here. He told me to give you this," he stretched his arm forward, handing out the small bag in his right hand.

"Oh?" The bookworm took the fabric bag from his hand and unwrapped off the object inside. It was a transparent jar filled with green powder. "Ah, the herb. Thank you," she said, cowering behind the door and pushing it to close the gap.

Gajeel instantly stopped her by resting his palm on the wooden panel. "I, also, need to borrow a book."

Levy furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip in hesitation. "Well… Normally, the rules are boys are prohibited to enter the dormitory, moreover to the girls' rooms…" her voice faded on her last sentence.

A short pause filled in the moment while the dragon slayer waited for the girl to continue. He could sense that 'but' in her said statement, so he stayed quiet.

"But since you're here in need of books, I surely can provide that. Come in." Levy pulled the door to her bedroom wider to let her friend come in.

Her room was quite neat, he admitted. Despite every walls and corners were covered by tall bookshelves and most of the floor was invaded by books and papers, everything was fully organized. Like typical girls, always had everything with their feminine touch. However, this one he wouldn't complain, because he needed those things to help him with the surveillance.

"What kind of book are you looking for?"

"Books about dream interpretations."

"I *cough* I don't know you like *cough* *cough* interpreting dreams?"

"That's because I don't."

"Oh…"

Gajeel sighed. Okay, maybe he was a bit harsh to the kid. He was just being his mysterious self while his thoughts about his dream were sort of screwing up in his head. But that didn't mean he should shut himself down from everyone. He was a part of Fairy Tail now and technically Levy was his comrade, too. "I had this weird dream which involved my dragon."

"Oh, right, you're a *cough* *cough* you're a dragon slayer, too. I know Natsu's dragon named Igneel. What's yours?"

"Metalicana."

She continued to cough relentlessly and ended up panting in loss of breath.

"You seriously need to drink that herb and get a good rest," Gajeel said.

Levy nodded in return and went to the desk on the left side of the room to take a glass of water. She then scooped the green powder from the jar Gajeel had given her into the water and stirred the solvent with a long thin spoon. Realized of having been watched, she looked back at the iron dragon slayer. "Don't mind me, the book is on the fifth row of the shelf right there," she pointed out her index finger toward the tallest bookshelf in the room.

Gajeel followed her instruction and went to the said bookshelf. He stretched out his arm and browsed each title of the books there. _Dream Capture, Dream and Reality, Dreams and Their Chronicles, Wet Dream...? _A smirk was pulled on his face.

"Bleh!"

Gajeel leered over the bookshelf and saw Levy wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while her other hand was holding an empty cup.

"You expect herbs to be sweet? And I thought you're the smart one here," he said, receiving a glare from the girl. "Go to bed. Old man said it'll work in two minu— oi!" He immediately grabbed Levy by the upper arm before she fell onto the floor as she passed out. _More like two seconds_.

Gajeel scoffed as he lifted the girl bridal style and laid her on her bed next to the desk. "Just what did that geezer gave her?" he muttered to himself, picking up the transparent jar and read the instructions under it;

_**Eusonno Herb**__  
Allows the consumer to sleep within 20 hours non-stop while the fit one expropriates the disease of the sufferer. It may cause virulence to the sufferer if the disease is still attached within 5 hours after consuming._

"What? So I have to suck the disease out of her? But how?!" he sputtered and turned around facing the girl. His thumb and index finger rested on his chin while his other hand was folded on his chest, supporting his other arm. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He quickly knelt next to the bed and lowered his torso. When his face was mere inches from hers, he stopped.

_You're not really gonna kiss her, are you?!_

He clasped his mouth shut.

_But I bet no one'll return in 5 hours. And she will wake up poisoned._

He looked away.

_Damn, what was that old man thinking?!_

His eyes were cast back onto the girl.

_Come on, she's your comrade now. It's just a quick peck._

He gulped.

_ Here goes nothing._

**So? What do you think? I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC, I was only fitting it to the story. And of course, the following day, Gajeel was found coughing non-stop. Eusonno was taken from the word sonno which means sleep in Italian. My friend suggested I add eu- because he thought it would sound more herbish. Please leave a review!**


End file.
